


Confusing Appearances & Wise Words

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Confusing Appearances & Wise WordsAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: GBoard Position(or card image): The Resurrection StonePrompt: Bring back one Canon-Deceased Character for a conversation. 501 words or less.Word Count: 481 wordsSummary: Harry receives some wise words from someone he didn't think he'd see againDisclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Confusing Appearances & Wise Words

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if you're sick of seeing my name today - I've been at a bit of a loose end and am making the most of it by writing!

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. A silvery Remus Lupin was standing in front of him. 

“H-how?” Harry stuttered. He’d never heard of this happening before. He knew he’d spoken to his parents in the graveyard in fourth year, but that had been explained. He knew he’d spoken to Dumbledore during the battle, along with his parents and Remus and Sirius, but that had all been explained too. There was absolutely no explanation for what was happening right at this moment. 

“You’ve been troubled lately, Harry,” Remus replied. “We’ve been keeping an eye on you.” 

“Well that’s not unsettling at all,” Harry muttered. “What do you mean?” 

“Your thoughts,” Remus continued. “We’ve been able to monitor them, although not exact details. It seems you’ve been doing a lot of soul searching.”

“I…” Harry began, unsure how to continue. “Y-yeah. I suppose I have.” 

“Can I help at all?” Remus asked. 

“I… I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “I don’t know if anyone can.” 

“Try me,” Remus said with a smile, perching himself on the desk as well as he could. 

“Alright,” Harry said, taking a deep breath. “I… have feelings for someone. Not Ginny. Not even a girl.” 

Remus nodded knowingly. “We’d worked that much out.” 

Harry didn’t know how to take that bit of information and simply frowned. “Well, anyway, it’s not the fact that it’s a boy that’s bothering me. I… I think I’ve known that for a while. But there’s so much history between us, we’ve said and done so much to each other over the years that I don’t know if we could overcome it…” 

“Does he know how you feel?” Remus asked.

Harry nodded. “We’ve had a conversation,” he said lightly. “And I think he feels the same. But neither of us… we’re both holding back. What if it all goes wrong?” 

“Wouldn’t the risk be worth it if it _does_ work out though?” Remus pointed out. 

“Well, yeah, of course it would,” Harry said. “It would be _more_ than worth it. But I’m… I’m scared.” 

“Love can be scary,” Remus nodded. “But some of the scariest things in the world turn out to be the best things to do.” 

“I know we could have something great,” Harry said softly, nodding. “I just know that people will judge us and tell us we’re wrong for each other.” 

“Harry, Lewis Carroll once said we only regret the chances we don’t take, the relationships we don’t have and the decisions we take too long to make,” Remus said softly. “Make sure you don’t miss your chance. Go for it. You and Draco deserve to be happy and if that is with each other, it’s not wrong.” 

Harry’s mouth fell open in surprise. “How… you said you didn’t know exact details!” 

Remus simply smiled and faded out of sight, leaving Harry staring at the desk in wonder.


End file.
